


Fate and Love

by EgyptianDreamer



Series: Fate and Love [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, Drug withdraws, M/M, Past Drug Use, Sex, Shonen-ai, Strong Language, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDreamer/pseuds/EgyptianDreamer
Summary: Egyptian teen Atemu was forced to move to Domino City, Japan with his father after his mother became concerned about his illegal habits. The teen begrudgingly goes to Japan expecting to be miserable. But fate has a way of throwing an expected surprise at someone, as Atemu will come to find out.





	1. Off To Japan

Atemu moodily stared through the window of the plane he was on, on his way to his father and to Japan. Japan which he had never been to, the language which he didn't know. Seemed his mother and old man had forgotten that little detail either that or they just didn't care. He had been tempted to just skip getting on the next plane when he had to switch flights to get to his destination and just catch another one back to Egypt.. But then he remembered that his father would be waiting for him in Japan and if he didn't show up then the man would call the teen's mother and they would both start searching for him. If they didn't find him after a bit the police would be called and a missing person's report would be filed which would then start the investigations and search. When they did find him they would find him high as a kite and he would be thrown in jail or worse, prison.

Knowing that was what made him get on this stupid plane, but deep down he knew he had gotten lucky. His mother could have turned him over to the authorities after speaking to his dad about it as the woman was at her wits end with him. But instead they agreed for him to move to Japan with his father and grandfather where his dad would keep a very watchful eye on him. Yeah, he'd definitely gotten lucky all things considered, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The detoxing that was coming was going to suck. 

It wasn't as simple as going without the next high, that would be mentally challenging as it was. He would also be experiencing fits, upset stomach, fever, headaches, shakes, and fluctuating moods as the toxins of the drugs he had taken for so long began to leave his system. The cravings would be pure torture on their own without those other nasty side effects to go along with them. He wouldn't be banging anyone for a while either meaning his body would crave that as well. Oh yes, pure torture was what awaited him and only that thrill of the drug and a slutty girl or guy offering to spread their legs for him would give him mercy. 

Sex was a thing he'd have to go without though, his father would make sure of that and even go as far as getting the school staff to watch him while he was there. So it wasn't as simple as sneaking off with some unsuspecting girl or guy he made false promises to or that craved that sexual euphoria like he did. He doubted he'd even be given the pleasure of his hand so he was facing some serious times of blue testies and hard agony with no outlet. 

Hah! His parents told him that it was for the best and he'd feel better than ever once everything was out of his system. He had felt just fine when he was shooting up, popping, or snorting and having a new lay every night. But they had convinced themselves that his health was rapidly deteriorating and that he needed their brand of help which as he had thought before would be sheer torture on him. Really why were they making such an enormous ocean from a puddle of water? They were trying to kill him he was sure, he'd never felt better than when he was high. Sure going after the next fix so often made a huge dent in his wallet and made him lose his job, but screw it. His old boss was just a dick anyway and spending the money was worth it for the feeling that came with his fix. 

He didn't even have his stash anymore, his mother had been sobbing her eyes out as she flushed every bit of it down the toilet. She did it as he literally beat on the bathroom door and pleaded with her not to. Then as he stood there devastated and more than a little angry she had sworn that she only did it because she loved him. Yeah right, if she loved him so much then she wouldn't have done that to him. Or she would have let him go see his dealer before they went to the airport so that he could get more with the little money he had left from dealing himself. He'd even told her he was going to go say goodbye to his old friends Mahad and Mana just so she wouldn't get upset again. But no, even that was out of the question as she saw through his lie and it only made her cry again. Really! That stupid woman cried too much and made a scene over the simplest little things.

Anyway from there he was forced to call his dad and tell him they were about to head to the airport and was made to hand over his cellphone to his-still too emotional-mother then drove to the airport. There she proceeded to nearly squish him with her hugs and kept repeating they were doing it for him and that it was the right thing to do. Seemed to him that she was trying to convince herself more than she was him though. But after days of arguing and making false promises that he would stop he didn't see the point anymore. He'd just walked through the terminal to board the plane with the simple reply of "sure". If he wasn't embarrassed enough and his pride didn't have a big enough blow to it, her yelling "Mommy loves you!" after him completely obliterated it. She couldn't even let him have his dignity. 

If that wasn't bad enough he was sat next to the most nosey people the world had ever homed who asked question after question. Even after his prolonged ignoring of the man, he continued to try to make small talk until finally Atemu got annoyed and promptly told him to shut up. It was the same on this plane, only this time, thirty minutes in, Atemu had lost his temper again. The shocked man finally kept quiet and pulled out a book to read instead of annoying him. Then a woman in front of him stuck her two cents into it and proceeded to act like his mother by lecturing him about rude behavior. She'd kept at it until finally he'd had enough and turned on his MP3 player, moodily sticking his ear buds into his ears and turned his angry gaze to the window beside him.

The woman got the hint an hour later and finally left him alone. But he caught the words "stupid kids these days are so rude and think they know everything" as the song he was listening to came to an end and there was a small delay for the next one. That comment had made him glare at the back of her seat, but he hadn't said anything lest he make her start in again. 

Finally after a sixteen hour trip including a three hour layover in in Abu Dahli-where he'd allowed himself a short nap before his next flight-the pilot finally came over the intercom and told them to sit down, fasten seatbelts, yada, yada, yada. They were finally about to come in for a landing at Tokyo International airport. Good he was tired of being on this flying piece of scrap metal anyway and would be taking advantage of a bed once at his father and grandfather's pad once they got to the house. Now if only he could survive the car ride there. 

*****************************

Atemu knew he didn't look like much in baggy jeans, simple sneakers, and a hoodie as he stepped into the airport and grabbed his bags, but did people really have to point and stare?

Hadn't his pride already suffered enough? 

Apparently not since the stares and pointing turned into snickers and giggles as he moodily walked away from the baggage claim. He started to reluctantly scan the crowd for his father. He knew the older Egyptian man knew that he was there, he'd been told before he left that his flight would be monitored by computer courtesy of his cousin, Seto Kaiba.

Really, didn't a millionaire have better uses of his time?

Hadn't he said something about building an amusement park or something like that before? 

And what kind of weird fetish did that guy have with the Blue Eyes White Dragon anyway? 

Did he jerk off with that card in his hand? Atemu wouldn't be surprised, sickened definitely, but not surprised by any means. The guy had a Blue Eyes White Dragon jet of all things! Tax payer dollars at work ladies and gentlemen. Sure, he was a fan of some things too, but jeez what Kaiba was doing was a bit overboard. 

Still, he had to admit, weird fetish aside that he respected the guy at least in some ways. He had after all turned a company for weapons and war heads into a gaming and other hobbies company instead. He'd had to work his ass off to do it too and have the guts to go up against his adoptive father. That alone took some balls, that guy had scared even him when he was a kid. Kaiba though... He didn't back down, Atemu could respect that at least. 

But still, did he have to give the means to track him like an animal? 

"Atemu!" 

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

The teen turned toward his father and watched as the man rushed through the crowd to get to him, making Atemu's eyes grow a fraction at the scene his father was making. Long graying hair flew behind him, shirt and pants both rumpled as if he had slept in them then raced out the door without changing. Come to think of it, that could be the case. There was a seven hour difference between Egypt and Japan that Atemu hadn't made the effort to remember until now. So...it was approximately seven in the evening in Egypt right now meaning it was about two in the morning in Japan. Ah, who cared it was his parent's stupid idea to make him come here anyway.

"Dad," he greeted plainly, glaring at the man as he came to a stop in front of him. He wasn't going to pretend he liked this arrangement.

***********************

Aknamkanon Sennen panted softly as he came to a stop in front of his son. He'd rushed to get out the door and to the airport on time to pick him up and to keep the teen from running off somewhere as he was sure had at least crossed the teen's mind a time or two. Just because Japan was unfamiliar to his son didn't mean anything for someone that was having the troubles he was. The man was sure that if having the chance that Atemu would make a break for it. He'd made it no secret that he hadn't wanted to come after all and it was given more merit with the way his son glared at him now, scarlet gaze hard and cold, mouth curved into a scowl.

"Son, you know your mother and I love you. We had no choice.." he told the boy with a sigh.

He watched as Atemu rolled his eyes with a sigh of his own and looked away from him, folding his arms and felt a sting in his heart. His little man had truly changed more than simple words or imagination could put together. The boy that used to light up like the sun was shining through him just from seeing his father wasn't there. Instead there was a troubled teen hooked on illegal substances looking as if he'd rather be in hell than there with him.

"Yeah, sure. Look can we just go? I'm tired," Atemu replied, his tone having an obvious bite in it. 

Aknamkanon sighed again and was tempted to wrap his boy up in a hug, but knew the teen wouldn't appreciate the affectionate gesture in public. Instead he nodded and took one of his son's bags himself before leading the way to his car waiting outside. He truly thought that this would be a good experience for his son though, a fresh start. Japan still had drugs and other illegal activities sure, but not nearly as heard of as in Egypt right now. Besides he and his father would be keeping a very careful eye on Atemu until the boy was clean again and they felt they could trust him to go out unsupervised. Soon, after all the drugs had left the boy's system he would see and he would understand why he and Amara had done this. Then maybe their old son would be back, the happy kid they once knew who loved games and his family and friends.


	2. To School

All week long, Domino High had been in an uproar after hearing about the new student coming from Egypt. With the excitement came the rumors though about the boy being an ugly and rugged rebel hooked on illegal substances, alcohol, and sex. There were even rumors that the new student was in an Egyptian gang of some sort or even more off the wall accusations that he was somehow already a part of the Yakuza gang or a Egyptian-Japanese prostitute.

It all made one Yugi Moto sick to his stomach. Because unlike the majority of the student body he didn't believe what was being said about the new student because of all the hate or the lust rotating around the Egyptian teen. If girls and guys weren't already practically salivating at the thought of screwing him, then they were threatening to kick his ass for his activities in Egypt or because of the rest who wanted to screw him. As if they had any right even if it was true.

Just because the other student's imaginations were quite active didn't mean that what they said were true and furthermore even if they were, it was no business of theirs. Everyone made mistakes, some bigger than others, but they were human and thus were prone to make mistakes at least sometimes. It was hypocritical to point fingers, threaten, or judge someone for what they've done when the accuser had probably done that or worse themselves. The rumors were probably made worse merely because of just who the student's family was.

Aknamkanon Sennen, CEO of Sennen Corporation, a gaming and electronics company right up there with Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions. Then there was Amara Sennen, the boy's mother and a well known novelist of historical fiction. Atemu was often a character in her books, but as a great Pharaoh along side his unlikely love, a boy ironically named Yugi from Japan. Needless to say, Yugi got a kick out of that when he read that first book and it still brought a smile to his face every time he thought about it. He had often suspected that's why his mother gave him the name she did as she too had been a fan of the books since before he was born.

Not that he was complaining, the character in the books was kind, selfless, loyal, and protective. But many times he got himself into trouble from trying to do everything on his own which ended many times in arguments between Atemu and Yugi. In the latest book though he had reluctantly agreed to work alongside his now husband, the Pharaoh instead of trying to keep the stubborn monarch off the battlefield. He giggled when remembering that the Yugi character had jokingly complained of having no more make up sex.

Oh jeez...he was doing it again, wandering off topic even in his own thoughts.

Anyway, Atemu Sennen was probably receiving a lot of the hate just because of his famous family. It made him a public icon as well whether he wanted to be or not. But if he managed to see the new guy before anyone else when he started school tomorrow, he'd be sure to warn him of the threats some people were making against him.

Yugi, nodded his head at that, blonde bangs slightly falling into the path of his violet eyes and looked at his clock, noticing the time said three in the morning. He decided now would be a good time to get some sleep. Time to get up for school was coming quickly and he'd need all the rest he could get for the approaching day. Chono-sensei didn't exactly go easy on them.

*********************************

Atemu angrily threw his carry on bag onto the bed he would be using in the room he had been given. As if his old man's continuous questions weren't bad enough making his hope for a short nap before they got to the house be unmet, he had been patted down like a common criminal upon entering the house! Then gramps and the ole man starts lecturing him about right and wrong and why he had been on the wrong path. They went on about how he better be straightening up while he was there, that they'd be monitoring everything he did, blah, blah.

"I'd probably have more freedom in a fucking prison!" he groused as he gave a good kick to another bag that happened to be sitting in his way.

"Atemu, you better settle down and get some sleep. You're going to school tomorrow!" his grandfather called from downstairs.

"Fuck off old man!" he shouted back.

Honestly, school already?

What would be the point?

He'd probably be in the infirmary part of the school all day when the symptoms of withdraws started. He'd be on a concrete hard bed, smelling chemicals and being in the room with... Narcotics! Actually maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, he could get relief and a fix. He grinned to himself at that, thinking he bested his guardians on this one and with a lighter mood, moved his carry on from the bed and plopped himself down onto the soft surface after turning down the blanket and sheet.

Unknown to him, Siamun and Aknamkanon had already thought about that little detail and made sure that the teachers and nurse knew not to allow him into that part of the school. If he did start having withdraws and it got too bad to stay in school then the faculty would call one of them at home or work then they would come pick him up to wait it out at home. All too soon, Atemu would find that out though and both elder Sennen's were anticipating a call full of angry expletives the next day.

"You should probably call Amara and Seto before you go to bed son. Let them know that he got here alright," Siamun suggested to Aknamkanon before heading to bed himself.

********************************

Atemu rubbed his pounding head as he walked towards the school with a wince. What a way to start the morning, his father coming in to wake him up for school and as soon as he started coming out of his dreamless sleep, the stabbing pain in his head started. He tried to ask and to reason with his dad to let him just stay home and sleep it off. But the man was having none of it, even going as far as sternly reminding him he'd done it to himself before telling him sternly to get up and get ready to go.

He'd only gotten three hours of sleep! He'd fallen asleep at three-twenty in the morning and was woken up at six-thirty, okay fine three hours and ten minutes. But still that wasn't enough! He would be in pain and drowsy all day now. Gods help whoever tried talking to him today, he was more likely to bite their head off than look at them.

He still had the idea of going to the nurse though for some narcotics so maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but again he was going to be watched like a hawk even at school. He'd have to be careful about it, but if done right he'd be feeling very, very good in no time at all and if he was very careful maybe he could assauge his other need too. It was just like everything else, all about timing things right.

He smirked to himself as he walked into the school and pulled out the school map he'd been given, bit before he could a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see his cousin standing there.

'Great.'

" 教室がどこにある私はあなたを紹介します。いい加減にして"

'What?'

Atemu blinked, not understanding a word that his cousin said and Seto, noticing that the Egyptian teen wasn't following narrowed his eyes, but then remembering that he didn't understand Japanese said the same thing again in Arabic. 

"I'll show you where the classroom is. Come on."

Atemu sighed at that and reluctantly began to follow his cousin through the school. He'd preferred not understanding him, one thing hadn't changed since the last time he'd seen him. He was still ordering people about and so arrogant he expected everyone to obey him. Of course Atemu wasn't helping this by doing as he said right now, but he'd rather follow Seto than be dodging people in the hallways as he had his nose glued in a school map with instructions he couldn't read. Besides people were staring again and starting to piss him off with their snickers and giggles at his expense and he was about to let hell break loose. They may not understand a thing he said, but he was sure that they would get the general idea.

By the grace of every god he knew however, he was able to make it to class and slide into a desk that Seto indicated, but begrudgingly. Going by the amount of whispering that had been going on in the halls as people stared at him there had been some rumors going around about him already and being escorted to class would probably just make it worse. Then people would start pestering him and with his coming mood swings that wouldn't be pretty. He was possibly looking at his whole time in this stupid school being a part of detention every day. More time in hard plastic seats, in pain, more lectures at home.

"Fuck my life.." he complained softly, not realizing he'd caught someone's attention with those simple words.

***************************

Yugi yawned hugely as he ran to the school, eyes still half lidded as he wasn't quite awake yet. Usually he would get his full eight hours of sleep. But his thoughts had kept him awake far beyond the time when he would usually be asleep and six o'clock came quickly. He'd gone about his morning routine as he usually would, getting up, getting a shower, getting dressed, opening up the shop until grandpa came down at six-thirty. From there he made a quick breakfast for his mom and grandpa then grabbed his lunch and ran out the door, his grandfather's amused call of "slow down" behind him. 

It was like this every morning, well apart from running late because he was so drowsy anyway, but he had to rush today otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from Chono-sensei if he was late to class. Classes started at exactly seven-thirty and sensei made sure to arrive ten minutes ahead of time, he'd be cutting it close today. It was already seven-ten. He had to worry about avoiding bullies and effectively dodging people in the hallways too if he was going to make it. If other teachers didn't see and get onto him for running in the halls that is.

He hit the entrance of the school gates at full tilt, thankfully going too fast to be noticed by the usual bullies this time who were waiting in the courtyard of the school as usual so he got inside with no consequence. But dodging other students wasn't as easy. He nearly ran into people several times who suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway or turned around to go the other way at the last minute. Thankfully though the few times he had been running late had made him practiced in avoiding collisions like that and he quickly jumped to the side to continue on; apologizing as he went for the few times he did actually bump into someone no matter how slight the touch had been. 

Thankfully he finally got into the classroom and raced to his seat, panting and checked his watch. Seven-fifteen, good he made it with five minutes to spare. He didn't yet notice the male behind him as he began getting his books and notebook out for the lesson, but did when he heard "fuck my life" in a soft grumble, but while the sentence wasn't a surprising one in this classroom, the language it was in, was. Arabic. The new student? 

Yugi finished getting his things out, laying a pen on a fresh piece of paper then-- Almost turned around. What was wrong with him? He'd told himself the previous night that he would warn him when he saw him so what was holding him back?

"Hey kid.."

Seriously what was with him? Someone needed to warn him, if he hadn't already figured it out on his own that is.

"Uh...oi!"

Huh?

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Yugi suddenly forgot his nerves and turned towards the one who had done it. His violet gaze met scarlet, both of them seemingly surprised by the unexpected eye contact or perhaps the unique iris color. Yugi was the first to look away though.

"Hai?" Oh wait, Atemu was Egyptian and had first spoken to him Arabic. He'd seemed to awkwardly try Japanese too and going by the confused look on Atemu's face when Yugi peeked up at him again, he hadn't understood what Yugi had just said. 

"Oh, sorry. I said "yes?"," he corrected himself, giving a shy smile when the other boy seemed surprised before an answering smirk curved up one side of his lips.

"You understand Arabic?"

Yugi nodded with a growing smile, seeing Atemu's own grow as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamer: I'm not entirely sure if the kanji actually says what I think it does. I used google translate to get it. Please forgive me if it's not what I think it is. I mean no insult to anyone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but half of this plot.. :( Names of non-canon characters, and any OC's that may appear.


	3. Welcome To Domino High

Well, that hadn't been nearly as bad as he'd thought it would be. Sure he'd had headaches all day long as expected and the shakes had started about middle ways through the day. But it still wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought it would be. Of course some of that probably had to do with that boy he'd met that morning. Yugi, was his name if he recalled correctly. That boy had been really cute too. Big, bright violet eyes, slightly chubby cheeks and all. It was surprising to find that someone aside from he and his grandfather had the kind of hair he did. But it was bond to happen, somewhere down the line every human being must have some kind of physical trait in common with someone else. There was after all that whole idea that everyone had someone that looked just like them in the world somewhere.

Yugi had been able to understand what he was saying too, something especially unexpected for him. He'd figured that only his family would understand a word he said because of the language barrier. But there wasn't one with Yugi. He had discovered that the boy's grandpa-Jii-chan in Japanese he'd said-had taught him the language. Apparently the old man was in love with Egypt and the old history of the kings of old. Yugi said that he shared that love especially after he started reading books that ironically enough, Atemu's own mother wrote. Personally, he'd never gotten into them and was embarrassed to know that one of her main characters was based off of him. But to each their own.

It was a pleasant surprise too when he'd discovered he and Yugi shared a love of gaming, especially Duel Monsters. Yugi went on to tell him that he along with his grandfather owned and operated a game shop, a game shop with an apartment upstairs. The revelation had made him a little jealous honestly. The kid would never have to worry about not getting his hands on the newest cards or game systems living in a game shop himself. Heck he probably got them as "just because" gifts. Of course Atemu didn't have to worry either, with the money his parents made he could pre-order anything he wanted and not have to sweat it... At least he used to be able to, but he doubted that was the case now. With his parents and his grandfather on him because of his drug usage he doubted he'd be getting anything he wanted for a while. But maybe he could talk Yugi into inviting him over for a game or two sometime or something.

He doubted he'd have to do much convincing to have Yugi invite him over either. The boy was really bubbly and friendly not to mention non-invasive. Not once had he asked about Atemu's background. Hell, the only time he'd brought it up was when he warned him about the other students and things he'd been overhearing them threatening him with. He'd scoffed at the threats to harm him, let them try to do something. He may look scrawny and unable to defend himself, but appearances could be really deceiving. He frequently got in fights back home and only rarely did he get beaten. He was more interested in the ones who had apparently been expressing interest in sleeping with him. A nice quick bang or two would do him some good. But he was reminded he'd be watched like a hawk when lunch time rolled around and Seto had given him a glare as he passed. Seeing the brunette had gotten under his skin, making him glare right back and curse under his breath. If Yugi had noticed though, he hadn't said anything. Instead he'd done something else surprising and offered to share his lunch with him.

Looking back on it now as he stared out the window of Seto's car, he couldn't help but smile. He'd gone to decline, not wanting to take the boy's food from him, but Yugi had insisted. He'd said that if he slowly introduced himself to their food that his body was more likely to accept the change to his diet quicker. He'd wondered if Yugi really meant that his body would get more nutrition than it had been getting if he ate, hinting that he hadn't been taking care of himself in any form. But Yugi had just smiled and looked down into his bento to examine what he had and what he thought Atemu would be able to keep down. He'd decided first on a rice ball-onigiri Yugi had called it-but Atemu had declined it after tasting it. It was okay he guessed...if one wanted to feel like they were eating air. But it was much too bland for his tastes.

Yugi had shrugged and took it back, seemingly not afraid to eat after him as he began to eat it while he looked over what else he had in his lunch. He ended up deciding on something that looked fried and in some kind of flour tortilla or something. Yugi had called it an egg roll, one bite was all it took for Atemu, he loved it and ate it in two bites. He felt his cheeks warming even now remembering how Yugi had laughed and given him the other two in the box as well. They'd shared the veggie stir-fry that was in the box, Yugi showing him how to use chopsticks which he surprisingly got the hang of after only being shown twice. He'd given him some Yen to get himself something to drink from one of the vending machines too and shared salmon with him when he came back.

It was only after school let out and Yugi left that he realized he hadn't felt any pains or shakes for a while. The boy had apparently distracted him from them and while he'd had a craving or two, he had never gotten around to tricking Yugi into showing him where to get any kind of drug. Hadn't asked him to either.

"What do you think you're plotting, Atemu?"

The question snapped him out of his musings, making him blink and turn his head to Seto who sat glaring at him from the opposite seat. Atemu sent a glare right back at him and returned his attention outside the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied in annoyance. "I'm just sitting here minding my own business."

"You're over there smirking to yourself as if you've got a fool proof plan for world domination. You may be able to fool Moto and his friends, but you won't fool me."

Atemu sighed hearing that and moved from the window to turn his full attention to his cousin. That was one of Seto's problems and always was, he tended to think that someone was plotting something at all times. He didn't even know how many employees Kaiba Corp had gone through by now because of his paranoia. Atemu had stopped counting years ago, but it wasn't any of his business so he hadn't said anything about it. This however, was his business, this was his life.

"Look, you can let yourself be paranoid right into a panic attack about something else all you want, I don't give a damn. But leave me out of it. You guys are already treating me like I'm a disobedient pet. At least let me have my own thoughts without having to explain myself."

Seto's answer was to narrow his eyes at him suspiciously, but Atemu just sighed and folded his arms. He wasn't going to get out of it was he? If he didn't explain then Seto was going to back and run his mouth to Aknamkanon and Siamun and make them think he was up to something. That would mean he'd be monitored even more. Lunch time, studying when he needed to, hell even going to the bathroom he'd be scrutinized.

"Fine, I was just thinking back on school today. It wasn't as bad as I'd thought it be okay?" Kaiba didn't seem to believe him since the icy blue eyes only narrowed on him further. "You can believe it or not believe it, I don't care. But it's the truth."

With that he returned his attention back to the window of the car, actually looking forward to getting out and getting to his dad's place. At least there he could go to his room and shut the door to have a bit of privacy for a while. And maybe, just maybe he could eventually have Yugi over to play a game or to have a little more fun than that in bed.

**************************************************

"He seemed cool right? I say that most o'those rummas were jus' rummas."

Yugi smiled at Joey as they walked back toward the Game Shop, he knew without having to ask just who his friend was talking about. Atemu had been in school today and seemed like a nice enough guy. He'd even thanked him for warning him about the other students and didn't want to share food with him. He just kept saying the food was Yugi's and he shouldn't be taking it. He'd finally given in though when he seemed to realize that Yugi wouldn't let up until he ate something.

He had seen for himself that the drug usage rumor had been true, even Joey had confirmed it. Atemu had been shaking and wincing from time to time as the day went on, but not once had he snapped at him or Joey, Tristan, or Tea. Yugi had offered him food for the reason he'd said but also in the hopes that food in his stomach would relieve some of the symptoms. It had seemed to work so the cheerful boy was extra peppy as he walked home with his friends.

"Yeah, he was really nice," Yugi agreed.

"It's a little weird to have an Egyptian in our school though. I feel sorry for him, he didn't even have time to learn our language."

Tea was right about that, making Yugi's smile turn into a worried frown. He could offer to translate Atemu's work in school for him, but the teacher would probably still flunk him. That would make him look bad to his family and to universities if he decided that he wanted to attend college. There was one thing Yugi could do though and he was sure he would be more well received than Atemu's dad or grandpa or even Kaiba. He could teach him their language, it would be relatively easy to do since he knew both languages anyway.

"I know what I can do!" he announced, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Yugi?" Tristan asked.

The tri-color haired boy just grinned at them and picked up his pace until he was running toward the game shop. "Beat me in Duel Monsters and I'll tell you!"

That caused Tea to giggle behind her hand while Joey and Tristan stared at him with wide eyes at first and then grinned as they took off after him.

"You're on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamer: I do not condone drug usage of any kind and this story is in no way trying to romanticize it. Drug usage is sadly something that is seen all the time. I'm hoping that this story in some way will help people who abuse illegal substances to see just how bad it is if they have been tempted to take drugs or are on them. It ruins you, your friendships, your relationship with your family, your future a lot of times, and your health. I won't go into a lot of detail about it, but I hope that fans of Yugioh enjoy this and that it'll get through to others if they need it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. I only half of even that since this fic is largely based around a roleplay I had going with a former friend.


End file.
